1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a method and system for generating a value proposition for a company in an industry. More particularly, the present invention provides a method and system for improving a business value of the company by identifying an impact-assessed solution based upon the company's comparative operational performance.
2. Background Art
In business, a company's ability to maximize its operational performance in relation to the performance of its competitors is often the difference between success and failure. Accordingly, as the use of technology in business grows, companies are increasingly seeking high technology solutions to maximize their operational performance. Such solutions could include, for example, computer infrastructure, software, specialized labor, etc. It is often the case, however, that the health and viability of different industries are governed by different factors. Moreover, the true impact of solutions on a company is often not known prior to implementation. Accordingly, a set of solutions for industry “A” might not be appropriate for industry “B.”
Heretofore, systems have been created to evaluate business requirements of a company and apply a solution to enhance the performance of the company. However, no such system first determines the key operational metrics that affect performance in the relevant industry prior to evaluating a particular company. Specifically, every industry has certain factors that determine the health and viability of a company therein. For example, in the grocery store industry, one operational metric could be the rate in which inventory is turned over. However, this metric might have no bearing in the accounting professional service industry. When operational metrics are accurately identified, gaps in performance of a particular company can be more accurately addressed. In addition, no existing system determines possible solutions for an industry prior to evaluating a company. Similar to operational metrics, solutions could vary depending on the particular industry. For example, in the accounting professional service industry, one possible solution could be to insert more trained accountants into the workforce. However, such a solution would yield little or no benefit for the grocery store industry.
Another drawback with existing systems is the failure to determine the impact that the solutions will have on the operational metrics. Without doing this, it is impossible to predict the effect a solution would have on a company's performance. For example, in the grocery store industry, a solution could be to implement computer infrastructure to track shipments coming into a store. However, using such infrastructure could delay the inventory turnover rate and, thus, adversely affect a company's performance.
In view of the forgoing, there exists a need for a method and system for generating a value proposition for a company in an industry. Specifically, there exists a need for a method and system that increases the business value of a company by identifying a solution based upon its impacts as well as any performance gaps. In addition, there exists a need for such a method and system to first identify operational metrics and possible solutions for the relevant industry, and then assess the impacts of the solutions on the metrics.